


The Golden Sun

by alesandra_xo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Marriage, Multi, Romance, Sex, Travel, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesandra_xo/pseuds/alesandra_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original story about the Martells and Lannisters. Fisrt crushes and things that are not expected to happen when Ellia meets Jaime at Casrerly Rock. A mourning family after lady Joanna's death after Tyrion's labor with it's own secrets and plots. As well an upcoming Targeryen plot and the know story with some twist plots.<br/>There have been some age changes Jaime (15) Cersei (15) Elia (14) Oberyn (16) at the time the narration starts. Also, when they meet for the first time Jaime is already a knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYTHING BELONGS TO GEORGE R.R. MARTIN.

The two youngest Dornish princess Elia and prince Oberyn travel together through Westeros with their lady mother and ruler of Dorn and their sworn shield. Their lady mother wishes to find an appropriate match for both of them after Doran’s wedding to a lady from  Norvos. They visited House Dayne and Elia was fond of the young lord’s son, but Oberyn didn’t like him, as well as the rest suitors of Elia, and all of them where the best of the best such as Redwyne, Hightower, Tyrell and the heir of the shield islands. As for Oberyn and his candidate match, some girls were interesting and some dull but the most interesting for him was the maesters clan of Oldtown.

After this disaster on finding the best match lady of Dorn decides to travel to Casterly Rock and meet the Lannisters after the invitation of her friend and lady of the west Joanna Lannister.  Their journey was long and difficult to reach the golden mountains. By the time they set foot at Casterly Rock  lady Joanna was dead at labor of the baby Tyrion Lannister. 

Day 1.

Lord Tywin was at the capital since he was the Hand of the King Aerys ll. Cersei Lannister greeted the visitors at the castle and provided them the necessary comforts in the guest chambers. Ser Jaime was visiting another noble house of the west with his uncle Kevan Lannister. So the Martells had only the bitter company of Cersei who was mourning about her mother's death. The Martells also asked her to see the baby boy who had recently born and see with their eyes the beast the common folk talked about.

Day 2.

Ser Jaime and Kevan arrived at the morning and soon after Cersei informed them about their visitors.  
Jaime and Kevan went at the guest chambers to welcome the Martells and apologize about the hostile welcome of Cersei.  
The atmosphere was awkward between Jaime and Oberyn. He was complaining “the weather is cold and I can’t understand what you are saying your accent is weird.”  
With Jaime answering “if that's not pleasing you prince Oberyn you may live as soon as possible.”  
The tense between them was resolved thanks to Kevan’s  intervention and the wise  talking with lady Martell.  
He begged for understanding that their psychological situation was fragile and lady Martell who had friendly feelings for Joanna seemed to understand and force Oberyn to apologize to Jaime. Elia at this time wasn’t present, she was having a bath.  
The evening came soon and it was time for dinner, the Lannisters were waiting for the Martells at the great Hall of the castle. The food was good but not of Oberyn’s taste, as for Elia see looked fascinated by Jamie’s beauty but she didn’t dare to reveal her feeling in front of everyone.   
Jaime was a great interlocutor they talked about his knighthood, his travels and of course the tourneys he had attend and won.  
“Did you ever named any girl the queen of beauty Ser Jaime?” it was an impulsive question of a naïve girl who dreamt of a handsome prince.  
Jaime smiled at her with his irresistible smile and Elia flushed but it was not that obvious at her dark skin, and answered that “I have not find some girl that pretty to deserve that title except my sister at one of the tourneys held at Lannispot.”  
Then Cersei looked at Jaime with an affection that was not expected from that mourning beach.  Saying”it was long ago when we were happy and young”  
but Jaime had a different opinion telling her “it was not that long and we can steel be happy” his tone was mocking and dreamy at the same time.

The evening past with Ser Kevan and lady Martell discussing at the solar and the young ones to try to afford each other’s company at the veranda. Especially Oberyn and Cersei who debate about the Lannister Beast “the dwarf”.  Oberyn was asking impatiently to see the baby and Cersei answering “some time you might see it” with poison running at her tongue.  
As for Elia and Jaime they seem to understand each other and have nice conversations about ladylike stuff, songs,poems and knights.

When they entered their chambers Oberyn was still in a bad mood  cursing “the fucking Lannisters  who think they own the world because they have some gold, bugger your gold bugger you fucking lions” his lady mother looked at him with a furious eyes.  
“Close your mouth we are their guests we own them respect, the fact that you don’t like Cercei doesn’t mean than Jaime is not a nice partner for Elia,” finishing her sentence looking at Elia  “besides they seem fond of each other.” Elia flush again it can’t be that obvious she thought.  
But Oberyn spoke for her “I don’t want to see my sister married to this fucking idiot who thinks he is a knight”. By looking Elia straight in the eyes he said “stay away from this moron he is not worthy of you.”  
“But I like him he is so gallant, beautiful, brave and also mother likes him, she finds him a proper math” it was Elia who begged for understanding about her crush.  
“we wait for lord Tywin to come from King’s Landing, lord  Kevan told that he will come in 6 days” that was their mother’s decision.

  
Days 3-4 mitday.

The days were dull with Cersei trying to be a proper lady of the Castle and Jaime a pleasant company for the Martell ladies and gave them a tour at the Castle and gardens.

The  afternoon on the forth day Cersei was in a good mood, she asked “do you still want to see the baby?”

“That would be great!” answered lady Martell “just let me call for Oberyn and Elia they also want to see the little lord especially Oberyn”.  
"Well then I will wait for you at the baby's chamber I want to check him first" Cersei said leaving her behind heading to the chamber When  she enterded the solarOberyn was reading something with ser Kevan and Elia was playing cyvasse with Jaime at the solar table.  
Lady Martell invite her children “come we are visiting the little lord”.  
“What does it mean?” asked Jaime with curiosity.  
“Your sister told me she will wait for us in your baby brother chamber” lady Martell tried to explain to Jaime, who seemed to be surprised.  
Jaime stood up from the chair “I will accompany you to my brother’s chamber, his wet-nurse is not expecting visitors.”

But in fact he was afraid of Cersei and the way she was going to behave.


	2. None Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Tyrion and a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING BELONGS TO GEORGE R.R. MARTIN

Day 4 afternoon

When Jaime entered the baby’s chamber with the Martells,  Cersei  was already there with the wet- nurse. The chamber was nothing special as it was expected for the Lannisters, just a cradle and a bed for the wet nurse, the window had view to the sea that was under the Rock. Cersei had a crying Tyrion in her arms and pinching him on the arms and legs, Jaime asked her “put him back in the cradle, you are hurting him” and Cersei answers “no he is hurting us”, with a bitter grim and pointing at Tyrion, “don’t you see? He is a murderer, he killed our mother!”  
“no, just give him to me, he is our brother, we are supposed to take care of him” Jaime answered. He took him and put him in the cradle. Then looking at the Martells  “come and meet Tyrion of House Lannister son of the Worden of the West Tywin of House Lannister.”  
Lady Martell was delighted to see the baby, he was near to celebrate his first name day but small with a big head for his height, he could not walk yet as Jaime had informed them earlier.  
“Look at him he is such a sweet little boy with tiny little toes” Elia was as well happy to meet him. She saw Oberyn from the corner of her eye processing the room and then Cersei who approach the cradle and start pester the baby again on his tiny cock by pulling it with strength. “He is not sweet how many times should I say that, he is a monster, a murderer, a dwarf, an imp” she was angry again she could not stop being angry.  
“Stop it!!!” it was Oberyn this time who talked, he approached her by the cradle, “don’t be a bitch, the only thing I see is a baby and a crazy woman who is hurting it, not a monster with two heads and claws, as some peasants say.”  
Lady Martell was shocked by Oberyn’s reaction, he was insulting their hosts. “I am terribly sorry about Oberyn and his worlds, he is not supposed to talk like that my lady, it was just a ruse to protect the baby but it is nothing he has to protect, you are his family and you can take care of him just fine”, the necessary courtesies to excuse her son, “I think now is time to go to our chambers, thank you for allowing us meet the young lord, my lady, my lord”.  


As the door closed behind them Cersei goes near Jaime and grabs his arm “it was supposed to support me and not stand there watching this ashore insult me, you are my brother flesh of my flesh, we are one we come in this world as one” she was trying to be calm and as quiet as possible near the wet-nurse.  
Jaime grabs her hand “walk with me” and they left the baby’s chamber.

They went into Jaime’s chamber, there was a maid preparing the room for the lords night. Cersei sent her out, then she started yelling at Jaime about his behavior towards Elia “do you like her, you find her more beautiful than me? I am a lioness and she is a snake you know that no one dares to fight the lion” then looked Jaime in the eyes pleading for something that only they knew. “No Cersei, there is none as beautiful as you, but she is a sweet girl with gentle heart and nice manners as well a good conservator, she is helping me forget the darkness of the castle, don’t be jealous of her”.  
“I was always the one who made you forget everything, the one who was by your site always to comfort you and now you don’t want me to be that person” she was devastated she did not know if she want to cry, scream or just stay there and look at him.  
After that he took her face in two hands and pressed his lips in hers in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. “I always want you at any matter!!!” and then she kisses him again and again in small and long kisses all the way all over his face and neck. Jaime was trying to unlash her grow and put her naked in front of him and she was trying to remove his tunic and unlash his breaches. They were in a frenzy the lovers have and when they stood on the bed Jaime was already hard with his desire for her, the only woman beautiful enough to make him want her like crazy.  She saw his erection and try to help him with her hand and he put her on her back on the mattress. “Are you ready or should I help you as well?” Jaime asked. “I want you now I need to feel you, when you are not with me I feel like a half person like something is lost from me; I am always ready for you”.  This were her last worlds and a passionate kiss  before Jaime entered in her woman place and start trusting in and out in slow and then faster moves making her  want for more and moaning as a wrench from Lannisport and not a lady from Casterly Rock. When Jaime felt that he was ready to spit he put his manhood out and spit on the floor.  
Cersei raised on her elbows putting a soft kiss on Jaime’s shoulder “Now I feel foul with you by my site and things would be better when this undesired   Martells live and the monster you call our brother dies as maester predicted”   
“please you cannot talk like this about Tyrion it is not his fault, where is the happy girl with the bright green eyes and the wide smile I fall in love?”  Jaime was sad about Cersei’s change and he could saw her that now.  
“Ask your gods the ones you put your vow against. I have no fate at any god any more” this was her answer and then she got dressed and left the chamber.

When she closed the door Jaime understood for the first time that he was alone and that the real Cersei is long gone with his mother and this was what left of the old happy days. But he was willing to fight for some moments of happiness even though they were a folly.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all you read the first charpter. I want to see your comments.please


	3. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know lady Martell's name that's why i call her like that.but she is a princess and ser Kevan has to call her as Your Grace. i also incude an image about the Rock. the image belongs to the artist Feliche.  
> everything belongs to G.R.R.M.

[Casterly Rock and Lannisport](http://andrewryanart.deviantart.com/art/Casterly-Rock-and-Lannisport-355676131)

Day 4 evening

Back in their cozy chambers with the ocean view from the window and the heart ready from the maids for the evening the Martells were sitting at the solar table having their staff nothing special for the evening some smoked ham, hard cheese, boiled eggs, fresh bread and exotic fruits as a dessert but the wine was good dornish red as well as a flagon of sweet arbor gold for the ladies.  They ate in silence after the devastating and insulating behavior of both Cersei and Oberyn at afternoon in Tyrion’s chamber. Once the maid left the room with the remaining food trays, Elia goes to the table next to her bed and grabs a book of stories she had been given to by Jaime and seats at the chair to read, lady Martell roses from her seat and with a vicious glance to Oberyn  like a snake waiting for her prey, she start talking “what were you thinking you must never talk like that to a host nor guest, you are destroying everything I want both of you to get married to the Lannister Golden Twins, Elia is doing her job just fine with courtesies that a lady should say to a gallant knight she wants to tempt, but you, ”, pointing him with her indicator, “you are a disaster, maybe you do not like her but, she is the daughter of the most powerful man  on Westeros , even the king is depending on him.”  
It was time for Oberyn to respond “I know all these mother but I do not like her, she is a bitter woman with any warm in her heart, even her bed would be cold and I want to shear my bet with worm, steamy women. Besides I am really thinking to become a maester of the Citadel, their training is fascinating.”  
“What? No you cannot do that, not you Oberyn, what am I going to do without you? You are my beloved brother, my bearing at the harsh times and my advisor always” it was Elia who was almost ready to cry she could not lose Oberyn not like that.

“both of you listen to me, we have a wedding to arrange, even if we lose a lion we can still have the other, Elia use your woman weapons to seduce Jaime he seems an easy target but with Cersei around the mission is difficult, but keep your sweet worlds and naïve smiles and make him feel that he is seducing you, as for you” looking at Oberyn again with a gentler way but still harsh, “try to be more polite with Cersei and keep her busy with your company.”  
Elia was just nodding her head when someone knocked the door.  
“Come in “lady Martell answered. It was one the men in guard of House Martell “your Grace Ser Kevan wants to meet with you at the Great Hall’s solar, he just came from the  custody  of the castle.”  
“Fair well, let’s go meet with Ser Kevan”, Oberyn rose from his seat to follow his mother at the Great Hall, “no Oberyn I will go alone, stay with Elia.”

Oberyn froze at his mother’s behavior, he was expecting he will be her escort as well. “Come Oberyn sit with me it’s been a long day and we can read at this book of stories of the West they seem to be an interesting land and Lan The Clever was the founder of the Lannister House. If you wish to become a maester you should be a scholar as well.” Oberyn seemed to resent at his sister’s worlds which made him see another version of his mother but demanding and imposing as well, he stayed with her.

 

Meantime, at the Great Hall of Casterly Rock Ser Kevan Lannister was looking just for some peace after an exhausting day and a grab of bite as well as some wine. But, his peace was interrupted by a guard who informed him about the resent events in Tyrion’s chamber and the tense situation between Cersei and Oberyn. Immediately, he sent a steward to ask lady Martell to join him in the solar where they would talk and see if something can be done to smooth the situation of the two young juveniles.

  
Footsteps were approaching the solar, heavy ones and light ones, he knew it was lady Martell and her son or a guard probably they were heavy, a knock stopped from his deep thoughts. “Come in” he said. With a squeak the door opened, lady Martell entered, the guard stayed out  
“Ser Kevan, good evening. I was informed you asked for my presence, what I owe the offer?”. He offered her a seat at the solar’s table near the heart and a goblet of wine.  She asked with an innocent way that someone might believe that she was naïve, instead of a sand snake who knows when to strike. Of course she knew what it was the matter of her presence in the solar that time of the night.

“I was informed about the resent events between prince Oberyn and my niece Cersei, I don’t like what happened, but your son was offensive and Cersei’s nerves are not in a good condition, she misses her mother, if you had met her a year ago you would have met a happy girl full of life and joy and faith at all the stories about knights your daughter as well believes. I remember her one day she was so happy, there was a feast at Lannisport and she was looking forward to go there with her friends, that girl was smiling and giggling in her friends company”. Ser Kevan was lost in his thoughts, he was trying to find an alibi for Cersei, but the present was not an ally.  
“I understand the current situation, lady Joanna was also a close friend of mine back in Kings Landing. Her loss is grievous, I was looking forward to see her again, it had been so long since our last encounter.” She needed to share her thoughts and grieve about her friend but she could not forget the aim of their long travel. “We were writing letters to each other about our lives and news and dreaming that our children one day might come together as husband and wife.”  
“your Grace this is something that only my brother Lord Tywin can answer, but your offer is really an honor” he knew it that she would ask for that, this was the reason of their visit. He paused for a moment and drank some of his wine “but for now we need to wait, maybe a visit to Lannisport would entertain you, it is a nice town and the richest of Westeros perhaps a stroll at the market fine silks, jewelry, books anything you like the merchants are generous and if not then the port is a nice place for a stroll. It will easy the nerves, Elia would love it as for  Oberyn he will find something interesting as well, maybe books and a talk with the maesters, he is a man fond of lore I can say.”  
lady Martell was taken by surprise, he wanted them away from the castle for one day or two, but she had to say something as an obstacle for their departure from the castle, they have to remain in the castle. “This is a good idea, although I am afraid for our safety since we do not know the town and its tricks.” A lame plea but all she wanted to hear was that Jaime will accustom them.  
“Oh. Of course my lady two couple of our guards will accustom you including your guards and if you wish you can have with you two maids.” He saw a disappointment in her face and continued his speech. “I can come with you if you wish as well”.  
She can understand that he was not going to offer her Jaime in her company but instead he offered himself, she could not deny him. “I will inform Elia and Oberyn about our little trip and tomorrow we will fleet for Lannisport, I prefer to travel on horse and not on a carriage.”  
“As your grace wishes, you will find the town really nice, I promise that.” He was hoping for some peace until Tywin’s arrival from the capital, and drank another gulp of wine.  
“Thank you my lord for your company, even thought I fell tired, i will see you on the morrow. Good night my Lord”. Not what she expected but she has some time to think over. as she rose from her chair she heard ser Kevan “good night your Grace.” And walked out of the solar.


	4. Trip

 

 

Day 5

It was early in the morning the sun had slightly rose from the mountains, when Ser Kevan  was having his breakfast in his chamber and ordered the maids to bring also the gusts breakfast in their chambers. He was not in mood for conversations and happy greetings. Besides, he had to spend the whole day with them at Lannisport, it was his duty, he’s a Lannister and should be a pleasant host but he was rather busy with other stuff more important than the Martells. After he finished his breakfast he ordered a guard to bring to him Jaime. After a while, the guard was back, he seemed a little anxious “my lord, ser Jaime left at dawn with lady Cersei, they went for horse riding in the woods.”  
Ser Kevan was taken by surprise and was worried by their irrational behavior. “Well then, I will see them later in the evening” he tried to sound calm but he was angry he needed Jaime in the castle. “Let’s go at the Great Hall the Martell Royalties will be there any minute”.

“Your Grace, Ser Kevan asks for  presence in the Great Hall if you are ready to live” it was a kitchen maid you come to take the food plates they had for breakfast. Oberyn as usual was not in good mood but at least he was pleased to leave the castle. As for Elia, she looked fine dressed in a simple dark blue growth and a small necklace with the sun of Dorn she wanted  to avoid the looks of the common, she preferred to be unnoticed when people she doesn’t know are around. And Lannisport was the case. Lady Martell was also simply dressed in a grey dress that was comfortable for horse riding because she hates the carts, she uses them only at special cases, they had agreed to go to Lannisport on horse it was not a special case.

“Elia, Oberyn? Are you ready to go?” lady Martell seemed impatient, she wanted to go out as well.

“Yes mother just a second.” It was Elia who was adjusting her dress and put same essence of lemon on her wrists and cleavage. Oberyn was near his mother and Elia was following them in the Great Hall.

When they entered the Hall the windows were open, the sun was high on the sky and the summer breeze was really pleasant as well as the smell of the sea.

“Your Grace, how was your night, I hope you sleep well” ser Kevan talked first to maintain a general talk and a fast leave. “It is about time to leave, the market at Lannisport would be full by the time we will arrive”.  
Oberyn talked instead “what are we waiting for lets go, it is about time to see your reaches after all, why they call you the Golden Lions”. It was a little insulting but that is the reason the Lannisters are proud for. Their gold and rich.  
“Yes your grace we are leaving, Princess Elia I hope you are informed that we are going on horse”. Keven always tried to be proper and caring.  
“Do not bother for me ser Kevan I am a pretty good rider.” And she really was, she had riding lessons since she was a young girl, first with ponies and later on the famous dornish steeds.

They left the castle to Lannisport on their horses with a few guards and the Martell sworn sword and four kitchen wrenches on a cart to buy supplies for the castle.

 

In the woods the birds where twitting their songs and Jaime was having a nice time with Cersei, they were both calm and enjoying the company of each other. Cersei was smiling and sawing affection to Jaime and he was glad with his spontaneous decision to take Cersei for a ride in the woods at dawn. At first she was not willing, but he was convincing and she got ready to leave the castle. Jaime had a basket with bread, cheese and sweet wine and some fruits to break their fast later. He dad also a bed roll laced on his saddle to have a convenient pick nick.  He knew the perfect spot well hidden in the woods, it was a small pond and the trees there were thick to cover them. They could swim if they want to.  
When they arrived the sun was up on the sky and it was a warm day, their cheeks were red from the ridding.

“it is beautiful, I forgot that I loved this place when we were kids, uncle Kevan used to bring us here on sunny days”.  Cersei was on the ground with a jump from her horse. Jaime followed her taking with him the basket and the bedroll. “Well, it seems I was right for us to have a small trip in the woods” of course he was right, and he could not hide his happiness now that Cersei was with him and she was happy and smiling as well. “Let’s sit and eat some,I brought this for us”, pointing at the basket and bedroll.  
He laid the roll on the ground under the tree, he sat down removing his cloak, Cersei sat down as well near him taking his hand in hers. “I am not hungry for food but for you, your touch, your affection, your kisses” and with that worlds of hers, he stared kissing her passionately stopping just for small breaths. He was starting to unlace her clothes she was dressed in ridding clothes, pants and tunic and riding boots. It was easier for him to undress her, he didn’t have to unlace corsets and fluffy dresses. Cersei was removing Jaime’s tunic as well she wanted to kiss him everywhere. Her need for him was becoming bigger with every kiss of his, she was feeling her womanplace to ache for attention. But also, his erection was obvious from his pants and she put her hands inside to help him become harder.

“stop it, or else I will spill on your hands.” Jaime was feeling his member to call for release.  
“no you will release in me, I want your cock inside me, I can’t wait any longer, she tear away his pants and smallclothes as well hers. She was on top of him with her legs spread open to put his cock inside her cunt, he was full inside her with one trust, she was completely wet to welcome his cock. She started moving in and out with small trust and later harder, he was holding her from her hips and leaking and biting her teats, them she started moving in circles and he has to do the trusting she was close, it has her little moans that coming from her mouth and the tremble she started to have. But he didn’t want that to end so soon. He changed their position, he was on top now and wanted to play with her, he was out kissing her all over her body, shoulders, cleavage, belly, her pussy her legs.

“Jaime get in a cannot afford that I need you inside, fuck me!” she was on fire.  
“Not yet, first I need to kiss you” he was eager to kiss her he was missing her scent, her soft skin, her soft touches.  
“no now, I can’t, get in” she was moaning, she could not hold herself any longer.  
he obeyed her and entered with small trusts at first but then faster, harder and deeper, he knew what she wanted, he wanted to listen to her loud moans now when they were alone, there where nobody would interrupt them or listen to them. And she moaned and screamed like no other time. She had lost herself with his cock inside her. Jaime lost also his mind and spit his seed inside her.

When they stopped their love making he needed to catch his breath but Cersei was still lost at the sensation of the sweet release. He stood up and when to the pond to clean himself, she followed him and entered the pond. “I want to have a bath come with me”. She was smiling, a real smile only for him.

 And he followed her in the pond.

Because he was willing to fight for the girl that she was, even if that girl was back in the surface only for some moments and then die with the memories of their secret.

 


	5. Nice Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Martells at Lannisport.

Day 5/ Lannisport

The sky was bright and the sun was warm, it was a pleasant day, Elia was enjoying the sun on her face and Oberyn looked fine as well, their mother was beholding the place and the people, ser Kevan tried to look calm and polite.  They had been there before when they arrived at Westerlands but they left fast enough the port to arrive at Casterly Rock after their departure from the Shield Islands.  

They had just arrived and the streets were wide and covered with soil and not stones. “Where is the market?” Elia was looking forward to see and buy some of the famous Lannister Gold. “Your Grace, we will be shortly in the market, but firm we should leave the horses at a stable, the market has narrow streets and it is difficult to pass with horses” ser Kevan was immediate at his answer. Lady Martell was alarmed by that, she did not liked the idea of going in the market on foot “what about the small folk, are they not annoying and what about thieves?”  
“Since when are you worried about the small folk mother?” Oberyn was taken by surprise.  
But it was not the small folk she was warred but their respect and royalty to the Lannister, she was not feeling safe there on foot only with the guards for defense.   
Ser Kevan tried to be placatory “do not worry about anything we are pretty safe at Lannisport, the thieves know their place and the small folk will not bother us.”

They left the horses at an impressive inn with a big stable, the inn was working also as a tavern for the lords. It was a well known and respected place with clean rooms, good food and tasty wine.    
“If we feel hungry this place is a good choice” ser Kevan mentioned to Lady Martell.

Although, Oberyn was observing one of the girls, she was beautiful and better dressed from the wrenches, he thought that she was a whore. And suddenly he remember his will to fuck a woman, even if she was a whore, it’s a fortnight and a week since the last girl he was with at the Shield Islands, one of the maids. He decides to visit a whore house and he needed to ask for the best, he needed a good fuck, maybe he will have to girls in the room not just one.

“Are we done now? I wish to visit the market! We do not need food now, later maybe.” it was Elia again and she was impatient. She was bored now, Jaime wasn’t there and she knew that Oberyn will soon abandon them to find a whore, it was in his eyes the lust he was looking the girl at the back of the tavern. So she needed something to fill her day.  
“Elia, be patient, we are leaving shortly.” It was her mother who needed to remind her with the tone in her voice the she was talking improper. “My apologies my lord” it was the only thing she could say before Oberyn “yes let’s go, we are losing our time”.  He was the first who was out of the inn, the rest followed him.  
The market was big and he was observing some books with ser Kevan and Elia. Oberyn bought a history book and Elia one that was full of songs from the west like the one Jaime gave her at the library back at Casterly Rock.

After the book shopping the next stop was the street of silk and gold and this was Elia’s favorite. She loved jewelries and fine silk dresses. But that street was also a nightmare for Oberyn, so he decided to leave the party and go to seek for his pleasure. “Mother, my lord, if you do not mind I wish to do a walk of my own at the town.” Lady Martell didn’t like the idea Oberyn had in mind, she knew he was going to find a whore. But she cannot do something, she was going to allow him have his release. “Ser Kevan do you know any place that I can have some good company during I drink some wine?” 

Ser Kevan looked at Oberyn with surprise and worried that the ladies would feel embarrassed, but Elia was not paying any attention at them she was talking with a silk merchant near them and lady Martell looked like she is not at all embarrassed, she knew her son better and his tastes as well. The only thing she said was “you must be at the inn before sunset, we have to be at the Rock before night”. As for Ser Kevan he thought that he can escape the Martells by showing Oberyn a good pleasure house and find some peace by a tavern near the sea al long the ladies with their guards buy silks and gold. “I can accompany you to the estate you are looking for, as for me I have to meet some people.  I suppose the ladies would be fine for a while.” Looking at Lady Martell for approval.   
Lady Martell could not deny to Ser Kevan her permission “of course my lord, but where are we going to meet in the end?”  
“If it takes me longer than I hope, we will meet at the inn. I told you that it is a fine place, sometimes bards visit it. You can enjoy your time there.”  
“Then, have a nice walk ser Kevan and Oberyn don’t be late.”

Elia saw Oberyn leaving with the corner of her eye, and asked for her mother about his destination. “Oh, Elia don’t you know your brother and his tastes? He will meet as later at the inn.” Grabbing a piece of cloth she looks at Elia “What did you find here? It really looks nice but the color is not of my taste too much golden bright. Why don’t you look at something red or orange they look better on you. ”   
“Yes mother that is a good idea but this fabric I was thinking to be a gift to ser Jaime maybe a tunic axially.”   
“You are really thoughtful, but do you have time to prepare it?” and she was true and even if she had time she was not good at sewing.  “We can find something else for ser Jaime”.  
“Yes, but it has to be something nice and beautiful and gentle and reveal how gallant he is.” Elia was besotted in her thoughts about Jaime.  
“I told you once, we will find something for ser Jaime, but we need to buy something also for Lady Cersei. They are our hosts and we have to give them something expensive.” Lady Martell was pleased by the fact that Elia was still fond of Jaime, after Cersei’s behavior and Oberyn’s words agents Jaime.

They found what they were looking for, for them they bought necklaces and two rings each and some red and white silks. For their gests well they finally bought the silk Elia wanted for Jaime, for Cersei and for Jaime they found a dagger with elaborated handle. They went for a stroll at the beach and finally since they were hungry back to the inn. There the innkeeper welcome them and offered them some food and fruit juice since they didn’t want any wine. A bard was singing his songs of the west trying to gain some stags. After a few minutes ser Kevan was also at the inn to meet them and have something to eat. Oberyn was late as usual but they didn’t mind the inn was a pleasant place with good food and noble customers. When Oberyn finally arrived they left the inn to go back at the castle, the maids had already left with the cart to prepare the castle for their arrival and store the supplies.

It was a nice and relaxing day for all of them away from Cersei’s bad temper and Oberyn’s irritated mood. But Elia was missing Jaime it would be a perfect day if he was with them at Lannisport.


	6. Talking

Day 5/ Casterly Rock

It was late, the sky was dark ser Kevan was sitting in his solar by the fireplace. He loved these quite moments away from problems but he misses his family. They were at their hold as he was helping Tywin after Joanna’s death, but it was promised to not last very long.

The Martells went early after in their chambers and Cersei as well, to his own relief, it was a tiring day for them. Although, he wanted to see his nephew, he had to know where they have been and especially so early in the morning. Jaime was late to come and he was becoming impatient. When suddenly someone was at the door knocking.  
“Come in”, the door opens, “I was expecting for you Jaime!”  He enters the room closing the door behind him.   
“Yes uncle, the guard informed me, how was your day at Lannisport?” he was going to start with the easy staff in order to avoid the interrogation. And sat on the other chair near the fire.   
“Interesting but tiring, remind me next time not to visit Lannisport with women” he tried to sound calm and play Jaime’s game.  
“I went for a walk, while the Ladies shopping and Oberyn whorning, I meet a few of our banner men”  
“Good for you, which ones? ” He felt like he managed to escape and approach the table for wine.  
“Well, it was Lord Leffort son we talked about their mains and Lord Spicer and Lord Clegane. Do you remember him?”   
“I think so, he is a really big man and his dogs are the best in the west.” Of course Jaime remembered the lord of Clegane Keep, he was a big and scary man with black hair and grey eyes. But not bad just big, to cause fear to the others and a good fighter as well. He saw him when he was younger fighting the Iron Born at Lannisport.   
“Correct, they are the best rabbit dogs, but he is really sad, a moon ago the flu took his wife and he has three kids who need their mother. His young one is only six and cries all the time asking for his mother and the girl is trying her best to comfort him but she is young to only eight. I bought for the kids some toys from Lannisport and also, offered his elder son who is twelve to come here to train as a solder, we need big men like the Clegenes .   
“Good thought of yours uncle, we must support our banner men.”  Jaime was starting to feel bored from this talk.  
“I am glad you understand that we must support them in order for them to support us in case of need, you are the next in line of becoming the Lord of Casterly Rock”. It was a good time for Kevan to start the talk he wanted with Jaime. “That’s why next time you have to come with me and meet our banner men and not have strolls in the woods with Cersei.”  
Jaime felt screwed, now his uncle was about to start the tirade about the lord’s liabilities. “Maybe another time we meet the lords together. We visited one of the mines to check the miners and see if the mines are still fertile. This is another liability of a lord. To check his fortune and men”. He was using his best card to make Kevan stop for the day. He was tiered and a little frustrated at the end of the day, thinks were not working as he wished to, as his aim was to.  
His card worked, Kevan wants to know what happens in the mines. “What did you find out there, I believe things work well in the mines, we have trustworthy miners”  
“yes, everything works properly, but a check now and then is always needed”. It was his time to escape. “Now if you don’t mind, I wish to go to my chamber, it was a big day for both of us.” Drinking the last drops of his wine, stands up and leads out of the room.

* * *

 

In the Martells chambers Oberyn was already sleeping after having a bath, the little orgy he had in Lannisport was a marathon for him and the whores who accompanied him.

Instead the ladies found some time to talk about their trip and gossip about other ladylike staff. Lady Martell wanted to know how Elia feels about the situation at Casterly Rock and Jaime. And Elia was willing to inform her mother about everything. “I like the place and its view it reminds me of home, I love the ocean view. But the people here are weird, they look at us like we have exotic birds from the summer isles. And Cersei is a bitter bitch, Oberyn is right to call her like that the other day! I don’t like her, I almost feel afraid of her sometime, and she has anger in her eyes when she looks at me. Tyrion is just a baby who needs affection and care, the only one who sees him like a baby, his baby brother is Jaime.”  
“I understand the things you say, but Cersei will soon merry some lord and leave the castle, and Jaime is the golden heir and you can become a good lady of this place, how much do you like Jaime?”  
Elia felt her cheeks on fire, she really liked him. “he is very gallant and a true knight, he is carrying with Tyrion and makes me feel comfortable with him, we spent time together in the garden and solar talking about various staff.” She tried to sound neutral.  
“What about him does he likes you? Has he ever tried to be more romantic with you?” lady Martell wanted straight answers.  
The color of Elia’s face was like a red tomato, it was not possible her mother to ask her that kind of things. “Mother, ser Jaime is an honorable man.”  
“I understand, not that interested on you or you are too shy to make him look at you as a woman.” She must achieve a Lannister – Martell wedding, they need allies in Westeros. “Elia tomorrow try to spent some more alone time with Jaime and wear something more revealing, you have to make him look at you like a woman not a naïve girl. Oberyn has make things difficult for us with his bad attitude. Try to look more like Cersei and the aura she has, she is a woman a tempting woman.”  
“I will do my best, but I feel shy when other people are around, especially Oberyn.” The look on Elia’s face was not the same, she had a glimpse in her eyes, like she was planning something.  
“That is my girl, you are a Martell,Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken, no matter what Oberyn says we need the Lannisters and their gold.” Lady Martell was clear about her intentions to her daughter.

 

The night was over and the castle felt silent, everybody went to sleep or plan the next day. But one thing was certain, nothing was like it seems and nobody was sincere. All people have secrets, all people are liars.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added the Clegane plot before Gregor pusses Sandor on fire because i am a SanSan fan. Also, I want you to have in mind that nobody is pure good or bad in this story and the secrets they have some day will be revealed.


	7. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Martell are starting to play their game.

Day 6

It was a rainy day and really early in the morning for Jaime Lannister to be awake, but he could not sleep not after the dream he had. It was something dark, scary and creepy, something he didn’t know but made him shiver, something monstrous.   Although, he didn’t believe in dreams, that was living.  He stood up   from the bed put on his breeches and tunic and walks for the kitchen to break his fast.

The kitchen wrenches gave him hungry looks, he knew that they liked him but he never gave them a second look, he had eyes only for her, Cersei. He ate this breakfast some cheese, a sausage and bread and left for his room, put on his armor and sword heading for the training yard, he needed to calm his nerves.

At the other site of the castle in the Martell chamber,  lady Martell was helping Elia to get ready for the day and made her look at her best to seduce Jaime. Elia was wearing a red dress with a revealing décolleté that made her look stunning and a real woman no matter what her age. Then, she went to the other room in order to let the maid fix her hair and give some privacy to her mother and Oberyn they had some things to solve.  

Lady Martell pointed to Oberyn to sit on the chair near the table, they both were already presentable for the day instead of Elia who needed some more time.  
“I hope you are in good mood today” lady Martell started the talk.   
“Yes mother, better than the other days, thank for asking” he didn’t expect his mother to tell him that not after the recent events at Lannisport.  
“Good, because I want you to keep company to Cersei for the day!”   Here was the catch as he was afraid of.  
he was frown he had saw his dislike for Cersei and his mother was asking him to be social with her, no his was not willing to do that. “Mother, I prefer to spend the day with the maester or in the library reading about philters.” Lame excuse, but also, the truth.  
“Oberyn listen to me carefully,” she spoke in a low voice, “I want you to spend the day with Cersei no matter what you like it or not.” She paused for a little and took of her growth’s pocket a vial. “Spent the day with her, offer her some tea or wine and make sure you put in her cup five drops of this.” Pointing at the vial, expanding her arm to put it in Oberyn’s hand.  
He was taken by surprise about the vial and its container “what is it?, is it dangerous?, where did you find that?” so many questions at once to be answered.  
“Don’t worry honey, this is just something that would make her feel dizzy and weak for the rest of the day, it may include some pain in the abdomen. I bought it yesterday from the market from a belch.”  
“Are you sure that it is not poisonous? I don’t want to kill anyone! And this women are dangerous” Oberyn still had doubts.  
“No, she would be healthy again after two days. I just want her out of the way in order for Elia to have more private time with Jaime.” She just needed Cersei out of her way in order for Elia to temp Jaime and achieve the pairing she wants so much. “Also, it was safer to buy it from her than a maester it would be suspicious”.  
“I will try, but you know she dislikes me as much as I do.” It was a fact, but he had to follow his mothers orders.  
“You can approach her in order to apologize, you know the game, I don’t think you need more instructions. Just remember the vial, five drops.” Oberyn nodded in agreement.

Elia came back ready wearing her new necklace and her hair done differently. “Shall we go?”  
Oberyn offered her his arm “Of course my lady, but what have you done to my sister?” he was mocking her. She was different. She just giggled, and left the chamber with her family and guard, going to the Great Hall in order to break their fast with their hosts.

Only the maids were in the Great Hall and the guards, the good was ready for them to start eating. Lady Martell was anxious, where were Jaime or Cersei, even Kevan was wasn’t there. She didn’t like this peace and quite. They broke their fast when Cersei entered the Hall giving orders to the maids about her breakfast and the daily chores. She was in a green growth that looked stunning on her and her mood was really good with a hint of cocky. The known Cersei for all of them. Lady Martell felt obligated to start a conversation with her.  
“My dear, today you look amazing. You remind me a lot of your mother when we were younger at Kings Landing”.  Maybe not a good comment but her resemblance her mother was obvious.  
Cersei didn’t like her comment about her mother but she had to remain calm, she had to be a good host today her father was coming and he would kick them out soon. “Thank you, yes indeed, everyone says that I took her beauty.”  
“I would suggest going for a walk since the rain stopped, but I am afraid you do not wish to spoil this dress of yours. What else will you suggest that we could do to spend our day?” Oberyn had to play the game as his mother insisted to do. Even thought he didn’t want to be near her for more than a few minutes.   
“Well there is no mud at Casterly Rock , so if you don’t mind we can go at the training yard, Jaime is already there with the rest of the men at arms, maybe you can train with then. Elia what you say? It would be interesting and we can have some girl talk while the men are playing war” she just wanted to see Jaime but she must remember her manners.  
Elia was delighted to see Jaime at the yard, her knight in shining armor, “I think that we can, I just need to put a warm cloak, Dorn is warmer. Mother will you come with us?”  
“No honey, you go and have fun.” Her plan was working.  
“Great, I will ask the maids for a pick nick basket and bring my cloak to, Oberyn bring your sword.” She wanted to see how he fights and maybe see Jaime humiliate him in front of everyone. The Dornish Prince kneeling in front of Jaime Lannister, sweet revenge!

They met in the front door that led to the training yard as they had agreed, Oberyn brought his sword. Elia was wearing a dark cloak and Cersei a brown one, carrying the basket. The two girls were talking and seem to be both in good mood and interested at seeing men fighting. They entered the yard the men were already warm. They sat on a bench that had a good view, other girls were near as well giggling about the men and their skills.   
Instead Oberyn was distracted of the girls who gave him sweet looks. He had a mission. _Five drops in her wine or tea_ his mother’s words were in his mind again and again.   



	8. Yard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time since my last update, but I was not in the mood of writting. sorry I will try to be more consistent. I hope you like this chapter. the characterwho is added for now it is not important and I don't think that she will become. Thank you for reading, tell me what you think.  
> everything belongs to GEORGE R.R. MARTIN

Day 6 – continue

A brunet girl about sixteen went towards them with a broad smile. “Cersei? It’s been so long since the last time I saw you? How are you?”  
“Oh, hi Beth, yes I was busy. What about you?” she said happily to the girl giving her a hug, something unexpected for Beth as Oberyn so in her face.  
“Well, I thought that you might needed some isolation, which seem to be beneficial for you” Beth knew Cersei very well, they were best friends before Tyrion’s birth.  
“Good thought of yours, let me introduce you to our gusts, you might heard of the prince Oberyn Martell and Princess Elia Martell.”  
“Of course we have heard of them they are the guests of honor. Pleased to meet you your Grasses, I am Betheny Falcon” kneeling in front of them.  
Elia gives her a smile “glad to meet you, are you from around here Betheny?”  
“Yes your Grasse, my father is a minor Lord of the Lannister family. I was sent here to accompany lady Cersei. My friends use to call me Beth.” She was a friendly girl and easy with worlds.  
“My ladies I think I am leaving you with a pleasant company,” looking at Beth whose cheeks flashed red from Oberyn’s look, “we boys are going to play war, my dear Cersei.” he has to find an opportunity later for his plan. The yard was too crowded not a good place for poisoning.

 

The men at arms of Casterly Rock were trained and adequate at battle as Oberyn should admit. But, he was also gut maybe not as good with sword as Jaime but the talent of the Dornish men was the spear. He trained with the sword and had a little fight with some men, Jaime was playing with the knights. Oberyn wasn’t interested at knights he was a prince. He asked them if they train also with spears and as he expected they didn’t. _Stupid western people the spear is better and much useful than your swords_ he thought _._ _Better for me I can defeat you easily if some coward of you is stupid enough to fight me._ “ser Jaime, I wonder do you have any spears I want to train with a spear as well” it was the time that Jaime had a break drinking water. “Of course we do have spears but we do not use them often.” Looking at a squire “You bring one for the prince.”  
It was a good but hard fight for Oberyn, he was good even when he fighted some of the men at arms. Jaime joined them but none of them won because the master at arms ordered them to stop. It was time for a break they had other tasks to attend with the solders.

 

On their bench the girls were talking joking and looking the men fight, it was a nice sight. Cersei was drinking some wine, she offered some to Elia and Beth but they both denied,  Elia bite an apple and gave a temting look to Jaime when he stop training and drinking some water. He seemed to like that look because he gave her a smile. _Was the smile for Elia or Cersei who was beside Elia._ Cersei told Elia that Jaime was going to win!  
Elia felt that she must support her brother “well yes Jaime is good with a sword but what about a spear, Oberyn is one of the best spear fighter.” And when Elia told that Oberyn was asking for a spear. Elia smiled “now the fun is starting for Oberyn”. It was true Beth was fascinated by the sill Oberyn had. As for Cersei she was having a sour smile.  Cersei put some more wine and start another conversation with Beth that Elia could not be part because she didn’t understand or knew the people they were talking about. So see kept staring at Jaime and the way his body fitting in the armor, the glow his hair had under the thin sun and the delicate way he was moving holding his sword.  _He was really a nice looking man a real knight._ _If only I could make him like me some. If only I wasn’t that shy when he is around me._

Suddenly the master at arms decided to stop their fun. “Finally, thank gods  I was starting getting bored.” Said Cersei. “Look at them they are like pigs soaked at sweat.” Pointing at both Jaime and Oberyn who were approaching the bench.  
“I need water immediately.” Said Oberyn, Elia gave him a flask.  
“Yes you defiantly need water. Lots of buckets” Cersei was teasing him with a broad smile.  
“Well I think I also need some of this water, my flask is empty.”  
“here, take mine” Elia was offering. Jaime took it with a nod.  
“Jaime, you stink, you need also lots of buckets.” Cersei was frowning by the smell of sweat.  
All of them start laughing it was funny. Yes, they were sweaty but Cersei was overreacting. “Oh, Cersei when you visit Dorn you will understand what it means to be sweaty. And not only by training but also because of the sun. I bet you will like it, it is really warm even at winter. Dorn is unique!” the tone of Elia’s voice had also a hint of sadness she was missing home, especially the water gardens.  
“The Dorn sounds different from the rest of Westeros, just like the North.” Beth was trying to enter the talk.  
“Perhaps I visit, but like it I don’t know if I will like it. I prefer King’s Landing, have you ever been there?” asking both the Martells.  
“No we haven’t but one day we might visit. You know that we are blood related to the Targeryans” it was Oberyn’s time to brag.  
“Yes, it is known even though it is really old back in the generations.” Cersei’s time to bite.  
“I think it is enough for today, shall we go inside, I really need a bath what about you Oberyn?” Jaime was tiered and a little bored _, no not again Cersei and Oberyn fighting._  
“I agree.” He really needed a bath, it was a hard morning, with some good fights.  
They all greeted goodbye to Beth.

While they were walking to the castle, he was thinking again about the vile, he didn’t had the opportunity to put some in Cersei’s glass and he was sort of time. What was he going to tell to his mother? He should think something fast.

Out of the nowhere, Cersei was holding her abdomen, she was in pain. Her face looked different. Jaime was holding her but she was suffering. “Cersei what is going on? Please answer me. Can you walk? Shall we call for the maester?”  
Oberyn was worried, what happened to her? I didn’t put any of the poison in her glass. He was searching for the vile in his pocket. The vile was nowhere.  
the only thing she was doing, was cry. “Oberyn, help me put her in her chamber. Elia can you call for the maester?” Jaime was scared about Cersei.  
“Yes I will, go she needs her bed” Elia was offering her help.  
Oberyn grab Cersei  from the feet and Jaime from the arms holding her head. Jaime was not facing Elia anymore.  
Holding Cersei,  Oberyn gave Elia a last look and she gave him a grin.  
 

 


	9. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei is in pain and Oberyn is scared to death if they find out about the vile.

Day 6- Back in the Castle

 

Cersei was lying on her bed crying from the pain, Jaime was with her trying to understand and comfort her pain and her handmaiden who was trying to help her change into something more comfortable. The maester had just enter the chamber, “ser Jaime I need to examine lady Cersei it is not proper for you to stay in the chamber”.  
“I am not leaving her, look at her she is pale, I will wait for you to examine her, but I am staying”.  Jaime was upset and scared for her but went to the window out on the balcony to allow some privacy.  
The maester was examining her she was almost silent now, she had lost her strength but the tears were still in her eyes.  
“Call Ser Jaime” he ordered the maid.

 

* * *

 

 

Oberyn left Cersei’s chamber shortly after the maid come to help her change into a night gown, he didn’t want to be there when the maester arrive. He was scared what might happen if he find out about the poison. He must look for Elia to see what happen, why she did that. He was looking for her, but the first person he met was his mother, she grabbed his hand and gave him a squish, _like saying well done_. Finally he found her in the gardens. Sitting in the gazebo looking at the sunset.

“There you are” he was angry he grabbed her from the arm. She looked at him almost scared.  
“Let my arm, he hold me to tight, what do you want?” but then she found her temper again. It was just Oberyn.  
He frees her arm but his eyes were still angry. He was almost trembling from the nerves. “What have you done?”  
“I beg your pardon?” she looked at him with complicated eyes.  
“Come on Elia, you know what I mean!” he was determined not to play the game his sister was up to.  
“Would you like to help me? I don’t understand what you are talking about” she had a complicated look on her face.  
Oberyn was getting angrier with the way Elia answering him. “Where is the vile Elia? Stop this game, it is not funny nor safe!” he had to protect his sister in case the maester finds out about the poison. He could take the blame, but Elia should remain out of it. It was his mission not Elia’s.  “Answer me and give an honest answer.” He was scared for her now, what if someone saw her pour the liquid in her cup.  
 She understood that something was wrong by his tone and she didn’t like to lie to Oberyn. “Fine, here take it.” she gave him the vile, some of the poison was missing.  
“You did it, why? How?” he was lost in his own thoughts. His sister, Elia, used poison.  
She took a deep breath and exhaled, took Oberyn by the hand and gestured him to sit by her in the gazebo.  “I heard your talk with mother, I didn’t like this plan. Cersei is a beach but she does not deserve to be poisoned, so I stole the vile in order to protect her. But in the yard , I felt jealous of her and the looks every boy and man gave her. They had hungry eyes for her and her body. I am not like her, the men don’t give me that kind of looks. I want the things she has. Then out of the blue I remembered the vile and your talk with mother. She was talking with Beth and I pour some drops in her wine.” She had a different tone of voice in the end, she had speak of jealous and will to take what is not hers.  
“So you did that because you envy her?” Oberyn was still socked by her revelation.    
“No, I did that because I want her life. I deserve to marry Jaime and I want her out of the scenery in order to make it happen.”  He could not understand what hit her.  
“Elia please, think about what you are saying. If you marry him you are going to be away from our family, alone in the lion’s den.”  He had to make her change her mind.  
“I am not staying at Dorne. I want to see the world and I like Jaime. You are going to the Citadel, who are not going to be at home either.” She had make her mind.  
“We talk about that later. I have to get rid of this thing. In the meanwhile, stay safe!” he could not talk about that any longer in the garden he has to find a safer place and maybe ask his mother for an advice. It was her plan actually.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaime comes back in the chamber. “So what you think is she all right?”  
The maester looked concerned. “I gave her something to sleep, she needs some rest. Did you noted if your sister ate something rotten or ill kept?”  
“So you say that it is o food poisoning?” Jaime was skeptical.  
“Well yes, or it is a result of her moonblood it is on the way. Even thought I should not talk to you about this matter. Sometimes women suffer from abdomen pain during this days.” The maester seem to convince Jaime because he looked calmer.  
Jaime gave a look at the maid. “Brink some water and wine, they will be needed. Also, some food, fresh and well preserved.”  
“Yes my lord, do you need anything else?” the maid was scared.  
“no.” Jaime was looking at Cersei. Caressing her forehead.  
“My lord, she needs rest it might be better for you to take some rest as well. I will come back soon to attend her” the maester tried to put Jaime away, it was not proper to stay with her.  
“I am staying, she might need something in the meantime.” The look he gave to the maester allowed no more talk about it.

He was alone with Cersei for a long time. She was sleeping, the thing maester gave her did it’s tricks. The only interruption in the silence of the chamber was the maids who brought some things for Cersei, those he asked and some the maester add. As well a small visit from his uncle Kevan with lady Martell to express their concern and wish for her to get better.  

When the sun was down in the sea Cersei woke up “water” she asked her eyes was closed. Jaime stood up and brought a cup of water to her lips in order to drink holding her head, to make easier the swallow. She opened her eyes when he felt his hand. “Jaime!” her eyes were dull put they sparked when she saw Jaime.  
“I am hear don’t worry. You must have ate something ill tempered. You are gone to be fine soon” he tried to explain to her, her state fast. And gave her a kiss at the forehead.  
Her voice was weak. “No, I don’t think it was the food, but the moontea. My blood came early.”  
“Are you sure about that?” Jaime’s face had altered. He looked almost socked.  
“I suppose yes, I drunk bigger amounts lately” she was still weak. “I need to sleep, give me some more of that the maester gave me for the pain”  
he gave her more of the med and left the chamber, she needed rest.

As for him, a prospect of an incestus child doesn’t fit him. They were not the Targaryens. This must stop, he had to do something to stop this madness. He loved her more than anything _, but what If she was with a child? What happen next? How are they going to treat to this child? To him or her? The family name? they have already a dwarf, does they need also an incest bastard? With_ this thought in mind left the castle on his horse, he needed to think to make a decision, he needed an escape plan.


	10. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some big stuff is happening now, finally some romance. And a little fluffy.

 The night’s events and Day 7

 

Elia had avoided Oberyn last night after their talk, pretending that she was tiered and fell asleep early. Their mother did not suspect anything and still believing that Oberyn had executed the plan properly and waiting for Elia to start the art of Jaime’s seduction. On the other hand, Oberyn was trying to find a way not to suspect him or Elia about Cersei’s poisoning. He had through away the vile, but what if someone saw Elia. _The women are dangerous when they fight for the same man, when they are jealous,_ he has to talk with Elia, she was a princess, she could have a king if she wanted not some western lord and then she would have more things than Cersei.

Meanwhile, Jaime spent the night at a hunting cabin in the woods, thinking about the future and the choices he had, all of them without Cersei, the past year’s acts were a madness that   must stop, for the sake of both of them. No one had find out yet about them but someone could in the future. He knew about the plans lady Martell had for their families union, Elia was a good girl, pleasant and a developing exotic beauty, a great match. His first choice was that, try to court Elia and see if he can fell affection for her and maybe love her by the years, but his passion belong to Cersei. His other choices were to flee for Essos and start an adventure on his own or find a match for Cersei and sent her far away from the Westerlands.  So for now, he must go back at Casterly Rock and start over with Elia on a different level, he had to seduce her, not difficult for him, but she was just a young lady and he should not scare her, he has to offer her the romance her stories talk about. He should be a gallant knight for his queen of beauty.

In her chambers with her handmaiden Cersei was in pain and the maester was giving her something to ease the pain and help her sleep. She was asking for Jaime in the middle of the night only to be told that he was not in the castle, and then she slept again. She was feeling alone and abandoned. She wanted him by her site all the time, he was her other half.

Lady Martell had a calming evening drunk some tea to help her sleep and waited for the next day. She was proud about her children and their obedience. Elia knew her lesson and Oberyn had to help her and not put obstacles at the bonding between Jaime and Elia, she could accept his dislike about Cersei, but she needed Jaime.

Ser Kevan had to visit the mines and left at dawn with some soldiers.

 

* * *

 

In the morning Elia wake and get ready for the day wore one of her best gown and left for the Great Hall, she heard the maids talk about Jaime’s flee in the evening and his return at dawn. It was her best chance now in the morning with Cersei at bed, she intended not to allow Oberyn to talk to her today. She was going to fight for the life she wanted.

She entered the Great Hall Jaime was there breaking his fast but not in a good mood, she dare say he was grumpy. “Good morning ser Jaime” she gave him a smile and took a seat near him.  
“Good morning princess! How was your evening, did you slept well?” even he was in a bad mood and with a few hours of sleep he has to try be polite with Elia.  
“Yes, I slept well last day was a rather existing day. What about you?” she knew he left the castle but she had to stick with a simple conversation. She drank some tea and spread some marmalade on her bread.  
Jaime took a deep breath “I had better night princess.”  
“Please call me Elia, there is no need to be formal” she has to give him some permission, to make him feel comfortable.  
Drinking some tea Jaime pad her hand and gave her a smile “then you should also call me Jaime” .  
“As you wish, Jaime.” Answered Elia with a hoarse and more feminine voice near his ear.  
It took Jaime by surprise the fact that Elia was not as shy as he thought she must be, she knew some woman tricks. “What are your plans for the day Elia?”  
“Nothing special, a walk at the gardens and maybe a visit at the library.”  She mentioned the walk because she needed an escort. Earlier in the chamber she heard Oberyn saying that he was going too spent the day at the training yard since their mother wanted him out of the way. As for their mother, she was going to be as discreet as possible.  
“Some fresh air might help me as well, would you like me as you escort for the day?”  a good start to know each other he thought.  
Elia wanted to start cheering like a seven year old kid “I would love that” said with her most sweet and feminine voice.  
“Then we have to grab our cloaks, it is a little chilly today. I will wait for you shortly near the entrance” he had to put his thoughts in a row and needed some time alone.  
“I will see you shortly” Elia grinned to him.

The clouds were thick not allowing the sun to warm them, but they kept their walk and stopped at the gazebo she sat yesterday with Oberyn.  
“I would like to learn some more things about you Elia” he has to find what they have in common and see if he could feel affection for her.  
“What you want to learn? Ask me! ” She was willing to answer to almost anything.  
“I know that you like the stories about knights and some pretty songs. What else do you like to do? ” He was starting with simple things.  
“I like ridding, I am a pretty good rider I use to ride with my brother from Sunspear to the Water Gardens for fun and enjoy the pools, and my horse’s name is Sun although it is a black mare. What about you?” it can go easily she knew many things they could talk and ridding was one of her favorite, it made her happy.    
“Ridding was one of the first things I learn since I start walking, I had a pony Leo, but my current companion is Strike, a good white horse.”  He stopped for a minute pick a flower and gave it to Elia. “Here” put it on her hand.  
That gesture took her by surprise “oh, thank you, it is really beautiful. I like red flowers.”  
“does that means that you like red most of the colors?” Jaime asked her  
“I like many colors orange, yellow, red and dark blue. But I like red flower, in Lys it is believed that it is a clue of love.”  
“Really? I didn’t know that people at Essos have special meaning for the color of flowers. What about the rest of the colors?”  He was thinking that people at Essos have lost their minds. Color meanings and bullshit.  
“Well they say that white is pure, pink is romantic and yellow is happiness is bright like the sun.” Thank gods the merchants at Sunspear like to talk and she was curious to eavesdrop. “What color you like?”  
 “I must say that I like my house colors, but also like yellow. The idea of happiness is tempting”. It was really tempting, he wants to be happy, so yellow was becoming his favorite color, even he was feeling black.  
“Where have you been except from the westerlands?” _let’s see how adventurous you are…_  
“King’s Landing, I spent a quite big amount of time there, learning many things from the best of the best. We moved with mother here about two years ago. Father said that I must learn to be a good lord of Casterly” he was proud about his life in the capital.  
“Do you prefer your life here or at King’s Landing?”  
He was starting to feel like he was under interrogation, she was asking too much bricking back memories. “I was happier in the capital, but I love Casterly, it is home. But it is empty without my mother.”    
“Oh, I’m sorry Jaime. I didn’t meant to remind you stuff of the past.” She was really sorry, she liked look at a smiling Jaime and not a surly one.  
He tried to smile at Elia, but it was difficult. Memories were in his mind and the happy couple his parents made, they really loved each other. “Come, there is something else you need to see” he offered her his hand and left the garden gazebo.

They were heading for the library making a small talk about the weather, the library was empty. “Jaime, I am not in a mood of reading. I prefer walking in the gardens” something new to see, well she knew the library.  
“Who says anything about reading?” he pointed at a staircase  
“what is that?” that was new, no books for today.  
“Follow me you will like it” and started climb the stairs.  
When Jaime opened the door Elia understood that they were out on the roof of the library. The sea view was magnificent the whole Lannisport at their feet. “Wow! What is this place?”  
“The maester is using it as an observatory for the weather and sometimes we use it for dinners during family festives.”  
“I like this place it is quite and I would love to drink my tea admiring this view or watching the stars at evening.” It was a romantic place.  
Jaime gives her a small smile. “Do you keep a secret?” Elia nods “During summer I am coming rarely here with a bedroll and sleep under the stars.”  
“You are a true knight! Sleeping under the stars and dreaming of a fair lady.” This man could be her white knight.  
He took her hand in his and looks her deep in the eyes. “Maybe I was dreaming of a sweet lady, with piercing eyes and a warm smile.” But in true she was dreaming of the happy days with Cersei.  
Elia felt her cheeks hot. Jaime touched her cheek with his thumb and kissed her. A gentle touch of the lips but at the same time warm.  Elia had butterflies in her belly and looking at his green eyes. She was trying to think something to say, but her mind was blank. Then Jaime set free her hand and apologizes “I’m sorry Elia, this was improper. You are a princess.”  
“Don’t apologize, I liked it” she really did. Jaime stool her first kiss and she wanted a second. “Do you think it is too much to ask for another one?”  
Jaime kissed her again with more confidence and Elia grabbed his neck with her hands as he was holding her from the waist. They kissed for some time under the sun not the stars as he was dreaming with Cersei and it was a nice feeling. Elia could brink to Jaime some happiness after all, she could become his sun she was warm and caring she was bright.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is mostly a chapter of Jaime and Elia but I want to greate a romance for them, no smut or something for now. Elia is in love and Jaime is trying to escape from Cersei. He likes Elia remember that, she is his sun now. As for the rest, they always plan something.


	11. Thoughts and Plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my so long absence but I was busy firstly with uni and my bachelor and secondly I found a job. Now it is time to continue the story and shape things up a little before I write some more interesting stuff. I know where I want to lead the story but the middle is always needed. Character development. Hope you stay with me. Thank you 

Elia was so excited, she was giggling on her way back into her quarters. Jaime just kissed her, a dream come true. It was the perfect kiss, light and carrying and then more flaming, more passionate like those she had spot the handmaidens in Dorn share with the men at arms.  
She was dreaming of a life with a lord carrying,handsome,brave and especially rich like her mother wanted. Jaime Lannister was the perfect candidate and she was the perfect bride, the princess of Dorn.  
On the other hand, at an empty room in the castle Jaime felt like a traitor, he had betrayed Cersei, her love and the special bond they share. He was drinking from a flask he took from the kitchen Arbor Gold and thinking about the future and the possibilities of a union of The Westerlands and Dorn. His father would be pleased, but he was not, he was trying to find out if he will ever love her the way he loved Cersei. He drank so much he felt unconscious in the room crying,    changing his mind all the time about right and wrong, but in the end none of his choices seemed to be the right one, someone will lose, someone will be hearted.  
On the other hand, Oberyn was training in the yard trying to listen at gossip and secrets about their hosts. Something that will help him see the real colors of Jaime and his respected family. Till now nothing important,only things that he already knew,like Cercei's hate for Tyrion, Tywin's bitterness and anger about the dwarf of the family and Jaime 's incapability to leave long away from his sister. He had to learn their soft spots their dirty secrets and the only solution now was to observe everyone and find a maid who is willing to speak these secrets.  
In an other room at the Rock, Kevan was trying to be a good host for Lady Martell and keep her company but mostly he was keeping an eye on her in order to understand the way she thinks. He was thinking smart woman a plotter,but on what cost? She doesn't know Cersei and her plans, how manipulative she is, that she is putting her children in a trap for rabbits.  
The only thing that could help her children is Tywin to deny the proposal for Jaime and Elia. Oberyn is out at any case, a womanizer and a man who enjoys the company of whores , one of the many things Tywin hates.  
Soon Tywin will arrive and everyone will have some answers to their questions. Only hope Tywin will not start another war due to his bab temper and the irascible of the Martells.

**Author's Note:**

> hi every one this is my first story i hope you like it. something big is in my mind and thankfully the muse will not betray me. looking forword for you comments!!! <3<3 :-)  
> p.s. sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, but english is not my birth language


End file.
